This invention relates to a shovel which is adapted for both pushing snow and for moving snow from one location to another, in a conventional manner.
Many different shovel designs are taught by the prior art. Shovels which are adapted for pushing snow are well known. The most common type of shovel for pushing snow consists of a curved but substantially vertical blade having a handle rigidly connected to it. Of course, the simplest type of shovel for pushing snow consists of a substantially flat vertical member rigidly connected to a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,319,912 by Starrett and Round teaches a shovel adapted for both pushing snow and lifting snow in a conventional manner.
The present invention is an advance over the various types of pusher shovels taught by the prior art. The prior art shovels have required an excessive amount of strength on the part of the person using the shovel in order to effectively push snow. This has resulted from the fact that the blades of the shovel were essentially flat thereby resulting in maximum resistance of the snow to the forward motion of the shovel. Some of the shovel designs of the prior art have been relatively ineffective in pushing snow even though they were designed for that purpose in that the snow would flow over the top of the shovel blade when the shovel was pushed through the snow.